


When The Tide Turns

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottle-Feeding, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will comes out of his little mindset suddenly, he and Hannibal discuss they whys and hows of their complex and special relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Tide Turns

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really interested in the psychology of age play - why people do it, what happens when (if?) they come out of it and whether they discuss it. Please note, I have never myself engaged in active age play, so I hope I don’t offed anyone here - I have read a lot about it, and just enjoy exploring Will and Hannibal’s potential discussions around it. 
> 
> Most of their daddy/little relationship background stems from the little!verse created by ter0rr and telerafairlyreie - thanks as always for lettin me play :)

“I wuv you sho much, daddy.”

 

Will murmured around his pacifier as he hugged Mr Bear tight to his chest as he lay in bed. Hannibal smiled down at his boy, touching him softly on the nose with his index finger. 

 

“And I love you, my precious baby.”

 

Will had regressed far that Saturday in March. As it was when he did, Hannibal treated him like a two or three year old, including diapers, spoon and bottle-feeding and appropriate punishments. 

 

It didn’t happen often, but Hannibal knew that when it did, there was a good reason for it. 

 

“Now, would my baby boy like some warm milk before bed?”

 

Will nodded vigorously and Hannibal ruffled his hair, taking the bottle from the nightstand and moving himself on the bed so that Will was draped across his lap. 

 

Hannibal held Will to his chest as he removed his pacifier and placed the nipple between Will’s lips, smiling down at his boy when he latched on and began to suckle. 

 

“There’s my good baby boy. Drink up so you can grow up big and strong.”

 

Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s chest and made contented noises as he drank the milk, holding tightly on to Mr Bear and fingering the fur on the plush toy. 

 

Hannibal rocked his boy a little, murmuring kind words and nonsense to him as his eyes began to droop. 

 

When Will was done, Hannibal placed the pacifier back in and rearranged Will on the bed so he was resting with his head on the pillow, his eyes half closed. 

 

“Does my baby need a diaper change before he is off in dreamland?”

 

Will shook his head. 

 

“Are you sure, Will darling?”

 

Will nodded, but Hannibal still made a point of pulling back the covers and unsnapping the crotch of Will’s footed pyjamas, placing two fingers inside the leg band of the diaper. Will squirmed slightly and let out a small whimper. As promised, the diaper was dry. 

 

Hannibal tucked Will in again, kissing him on the forehead. 

 

“Goodnight, baby boy.”

 

“Night daddy.”

 

Hannibal pulled up the guardrails he had installed recently on the sides of Will’s bed. They were blue and had a jolly animal frieze on them, and made Will’s bed seem more toddler-like. 

 

As Hannibal left the room, he glanced back at Will who had already fallen asleep. Nevertheless, he switched the nursery lamp on by the door before closing it softly and going back downstairs. 

 

…

 

When Will woke, the nursery clock said it was 4:33am. He sat up in bed, took the pacifier out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes. And just like that, he was not so little anymore. 

 

…

 

Hannibal woke to sounds coming from down the hall. It was very early, still dark out. 

 

Sometimes when Will was little and he woke from a bad dream during the night, or he was scared, he would cry and call out for his daddy. Hannibal would soothe the boy, hold him and dry his tears until he was calm. 

 

Sometimes if he was feeling especially soft, or Will was being especially adorable, Hannibal would invite him in to sleep in his bed, and they would sleep soundly until morning. 

 

The sounds were not cries or words. It was the sound of things bring moved around. 

 

When Hannibal got to Will’s room, he was not wearing what he was put to bed in. He was wearing a plain long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of worn-in tracksuit pants. Hannibal guessed he had taken the diaper off. 

 

“Will? What’s going on?”

 

Will was halfway through taking one of the guardrails off the bed. 

 

“Taking these rails off. I don’t want to sleep with them on.”

 

“Ah. Well…you could always come through to my room, if you wanted?”

 

Will shook his head, taking the other guardrail off and stashing them both in the walk-in closet off the bedroom. 

 

Hannibal looked around the room. The nursery light had been put away, as had any toys or stuffed animals. It looked like a regular guest room. 

 

“Is everything alright Will?”

 

Will climbed into the bed, facing away from Hannibal and away from the door. 

 

“I’m fine. I…I need to get some sleep. Can you turn the light out please?”

 

Hannibal was disturbed at the coldness of it, the efficiency. 

 

“I’m down the hall if you need me. I love you, Will.”

 

There was no reply, just a sigh from Will and the sound of him burrowing further under the covers. 

 

Hannibal turned out the lights and left. 

…

 

Hannibal didn’t go back to sleep. Instead he made his bed, did a quick 30-minute run on the treadmill, showered and then began to clean up. 

 

He folded up the playpen in the living room, put away the high chair in the kitchen and the booster seat in the dining room. He gathered up the many toys that were left out from the day before, locking everything in the closet off the laundry. 

 

When he was done, he opened the fridge and peered inside. There were two baby bottles filled with milk that he tipped down the drain, along with a sippy cup full of apple juice. A few containers of puree and little Will’s beloved smiley potato faces went into the freezer. The bottles and cups he washed up and then packed away, out of sight. 

 

Hannibal did one final scan of the house to make sure there was nothing left. It was clean, as if little Will had never existed. 

 

…

 

It was after 8am when Will made his way downstairs. Hannibal was in the study, writing up patient notes from the previous week. 

 

“Morning.”

 

Hannibal looked up. Will looked refreshed but slightly rumpled and still wearing the clothes he had slept in. 

 

“Good morning Will.”

 

“Have you had breakfast yet?”

Hannibal shook his head. 

 

“I was waiting for you to wake up.”

 

“I feel like going out for breakfast. Can we? Go out for breakfast?”

 

Hannibal closed his journal. 

 

“Of course. Anywhere in particular?”

 

“Miss Shirley’s, maybe. They make pretty good fried green tomatoes.”

 

Will offered a small smile. Hannibal got up and went over to Will. He stroked the side of his face gently. 

 

“Best go and get dressed Will. Unless you want to go to Miss Shirley’s in your pyjamas.”

 

Will let out a small laugh.

 

“Okay.”

 

…

 

They drove over to the restaurant in near silence.  A friendly waitress who called them both ‘darlin’’ seated them and took their orders for drinks. 

 

“I’ll be back in a sec. Give you boys a chance to look over the menus.”

 

Hannibal looked around the restaurant. It was a nice, clean looking place. Will looked over his menu, even though he knew what he wanted to order. 

 

“Hope you can find something to eat here. I know it’s not…well,” Will lowered his voice slightly. “…it’s not exactly fine dining.”

 

Hannibal smiled reassuringly and held is hand up. 

 

“It’s fine, Will.”

 

The waitress, whose nametag read ‘Tina’, returned with orange juice for Hannibal and filled Will’s cup with coffee. 

 

“What can I get you boys today?”

 

“I’ll have the fried green tomatoes and the Bayou Omelet.”

 

Tina wrote down the order and looked at Hannibal. 

 

“And I will have the Winter Garden Omelet with a side of bacon please.”

Tina took their menus and smiled. 

 

“Won’t be long, boys. Anything else, just holler.”

 

Hannibal took a sip of his orange juice as Will took a sip of his coffee.

 

“How is the coffee?”

 

“Eh. Alright. I’ve had worse. Yours is much better though. But…well…I just wanted to get out this morning.”

 

Hannibal waited. The restaurant was busy, but not noisy. It was comfortingly buzzy. 

 

“What happened last night?”

 

Will took a packet of sugar from the holder on the table and turned it over with his fingertips. 

 

“What do you think about, when I’m little?”

 

“What do you mean, Will?”

 

“I mean what goes through your mind when…when you’re looking after me. When you’re feeding me or,” Will cast his eyes around again, worried someone could hear him. “Or when you’re diapering me.”

 

Will blushed, took another sip of coffee. 

 

“I don’t think anything. I think of being the very best caregiver to y…to little Will.  To make sure he is looked after, that he wants for nothing. That he is loved.”

 

Tina came over with their plates of food. 

 

“You boys want anything else? More drinks? We make a killer Bloody Mary.”

 

Will shook his head and Hannibal spoke. 

 

“No thank you, Tina.”

 

She left, and they tucked in, hungry. 

 

“How are your tomatoes Will?”

 

“Great. Anytime I want a taste of home, I come here. It’s the best I can find in Baltimore without driving a few hours south. Thought I’ve been tempted at times.”

 

Hannibal smiled again, watching Will eat. 

“Did you have a bad dream last night?”

 

“No.”

 

More silence. Just eating. Hannibal put down his fork and knife. 

 

“I want to understand this, Will.”

 

“You and me both, Dr Lecter.”

 

Hannibal bristled slightly at Will’s tone. He only called Hannibal that when he was annoyed, or on the defensive. Usually when Hannibal was trying to get inside his head.

 

“I understand why you regress. Your job is to get inside some of the most depraved, disturbed minds. What these people do is unthinkable to everyone; everyone except you, and the killer, of course. It is natural for you to wish to seek solace elsewhere.”

 

Will finished his coffee. A different waitress came over to top it up. 

 

“Please continue, Dr Lecter.”

 

“You feel safe with me. Protected. Little Will’s relationship with his daddy isn’t like Frederick’s with Matthew. Theirs is a power play. Now I don’t doubt that Frederick loves Matthew very much, and cares for him adequately. But it’s a different dynamic.”

 

Will sat back as Hannibal continued. 

 

“Do you still feel safe with me?”

 

Hannibal took another bite of omelet, a small worry that perhaps Will would say he didn’t.

 

“Of course. I couldn’t do…that with anyone else. But sometimes I come out of it so quickly. I’ll wake up in the middle of the night, dressed in little Will’s clothes, surrounded by stuffed animals and toys. And I can be in the moment, and go back to sleep. But early this morning, I just couldn’t.”

 

“Why didn’t you come and wake me up?”

 

Will shrugged.

 

“Little Will would have. He would have concocted some story about monsters or goblins.”

 

They both smiled fondly at the thought. 

 

“But me? Grown-up Will? No. I just wanted rid of everything that reminded me of that weakness.”

 

“It isn’t weakness Will. You must understand that.”

 

“Oh yeah? How many other adults do you know that like being treated like a toddler when the going gets tough?”

 

“I’m sure there are plenty. I’ve done my research Will. There are people out there that do what you do and enjoy it. There are also people that drink, take drugs, engage in other such risky behaviour. I’d much rather you did what you did.”

 

Will finished off his meal and wiped his mouth on his napkin. 

 

“Sometimes I think I should see a therapist about this. But then I remember you are a psychiatrist.”

 

“However I’m not your psychiatrist, Will. If you wanted to speak to someone about your regressive behaviour, I would happily recommend a colleague.”

 

Will shook his head. 

 

“No, I think I’ll be right for now.”

 

They sat there in silence. Tina came and cleared their plates. 

 

“Was everything alright boys?”

 

Will nodded. Hannibal spoke. 

 

“Delicious, yes thank you. Could we have the check please?”

 

“Sure, be right back.”

 

Will wrung his napkin in his hands. Hannibal decided to press further. 

 

“What do you think about? When you’re little, Will?”

 

“It’s funny. Sometimes I can be so absorbed in the moment that I forget who I am and what I do and can really concentrate on colouring or drawing or playing with Matty…Matthew. It relaxes me. And you. You make it…easier.”

 

“Easier?”

 

“Yes. You’re kind and considered. Gentle. And so loving. Little Will is a lucky boy.”

 

Will’s voice cracked towards the end, the emotion almost too much. 

 

Tina returned with the check and Will cleared his throat. Hannibal took the slip of paper before Will could reach for it and placed enough money for the meals and a generous tip on the table. 

 

“I couldn’t imagine little Will with anyone else as his daddy. But do you ever think you’ll get tired of it? Get tired of the whole…game?”

 

Hannibal leaned forward and placed his hand on top of Will’s. For a split second, Will was inclined to look around the busy restaurant, make sure no one was looking. But the look in Hannibal’s eyes was so intense that he could not look away. 

 

“But don’t you see? This is not a game for me Will. For as long as you need this, I will always be here for you, Will. And even if you decide you no longer need little Will in your life, I will still be there for you. I could never get tired of you. You have my word on that.”

 

Tina came back at that moment to collect the check. 

 

“Oh sorry, didn’t mean to be interrupting anything. I’ll be back with your change.”

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

“No need, Tina. Thank you for looking after us today.”

 

Hannibal stood up and the woman beamed. 

 

“Well, thank you! Thank you so much! You boys have made my day. And if I may be so bold as to say, you make a lovely couple.”

 

She winked at Will, who smiled as a hint of a blush rose on his cheeks. 

 

As they walked out of the restaurant and back to the car, Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

 

“I meant what I said. You are a welcome addition to my life. You and little Will. Never be afraid to discuss your needs with me.”

 

“Thank you, Hannibal. Maybe…maybe this afternoon, we can invite Matthew and Frederick over? Only if you didn’t have anything planned?”

 

Hannibal smiled. 

 

“I will call them as soon as we get home.”

 

Will returned the smile. He was looking forward to playing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Shirley's actually exists in Baltimore, MD, as do the menu items as discussed (Note, I am not affiliated nor have I ever been there - I just googled 'brunch Baltimore' and it popped up - fitting as they serve Southern food!). Tina is fictional.


End file.
